


Ad Astra Per Aspera

by keats_love



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad, like really, really really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keats_love/pseuds/keats_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles just wishes that this could last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Astra Per Aspera

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so, so sad.
> 
>  _In aeternum, te amabo._ \- I will love you for all eternity
> 
>  _Te valde amo ac semper amabo._ \- I love you very much and always will forever.
> 
>  _Ego vereor posterus._ \- I fear the future.
> 
>  _Populus vereor quis operor non agnosco._ \- People fear what they do not understand.
> 
>  _Vestri oculae fulsi ut astrum operor._ -Your eyes shine like the stars above.
> 
>  _Post noctis, nē sit igitur sol nē luna nē stellae, quoniam nihil esse potest nisi quod attigimus aut vīdimus._ \- After tonight, let there be therefore no sun, no moon, no stars, for nothing can exist except which we have touched or seen.
> 
>  _Tibi sum._ \- I am for you.

The night was tepidly warm, not stifling hot like evenings had turned to as of late. It had began recently to edge on the midst of the summer season, when humid moisturous air began suffocating the fresh, crisp smell accompanying the springtime. Tonight, though, it seemed, the last fingers of spring had not yet been pulled from it's grasp on the tidings of the weather, and that spring still lived, even if briefly, in the world, and had not ebbed away quite yet. Cooled, refreshing waves of beach breeze rolled and danced over the cliffs and precipices of the Aegean coast, bringing much needed reprieve from the withering heat. More relief was brought when Helios, god of the sun, brought the star down upon his chariot, beyond their world, beyond the sea, and beyond Atlas, the Titan himself. Two lovers now lay atop the grassy peak of a rather large cliff, one which overlooked a particularly stunning expanse of ocean and rocky terror below.

They lay together, with the head of one, who was named Patroclus, tucked into the clave of skin between the other's breast and his shoulder. Patroclus shifted farther into his lover, Achilles, although he did not seek warmth, as much as he did ressaurance. Reassurance that Achilles was still beside him, that he was still nestled into his muscled form after a bout of ravishing love making. Reassurance that Achilles would not leave or do something insolent, as he often did.

Achilles turned his head towards his lover, enjoying the view of Patroclus's face, still flushed with passion. He blinked, turning his head to the sky, to the palace of the gods, as Selene brings the moon upon the sky.

"Patroclus?" He questions, leaning down to press a kiss to the dirtied locks. _"In aeternum, te amabo. (I will love you for eternity)."_

Patroclus looked up suddenly, surprised at the voice of Achilles in his ear. He had been convinced that he had been asleep, or dozing, and not only that but he was surprised at the content of Achilles speech. Never before had they address the fact of love.

_"Te valde amo ac semper amabo. (I love you very much and always will, forever.)"_ Patroclus returns. 

Achilles leaned down and nuzzled into Patroclus neck happily, before flipping them so that Achilles loomed over his lover, chisled form pressing into the one below. He wound his fingers through Patroclus's hair, tugging lightly at the chocolate locks. Patroclus let out a breathy gasp, mouth parting. This caused Achilles to laugh heartily, before rolling back to the grass below.

They look together towards the stars which have began appearing in indigo sky.

_"Ego vereor posterus. (I fear the future.)"_ These words from Patroclus break the silence that had come between them as they lay beside each other. Achilles looks to his lover as he says this, surprised he would hear these words uttered. It had occupied both of their minds, but they had, tacitly, agreed not to address it, for denial was a better address than to accept death. 

_"Populus vereor quis operor non agnosco. (People fear what they do not understand.)"_ Achilles glanced as Patroclus as he said this, lips pursed in a grimace. He caught Patroclus's eyes, they burned in the night, shimmering as the stars did above them. Patroclus offered a small smile, merely a twitch of the lip, before reaching up to smooth out the frown from Achilles lips. Leaning down, he takes Achilles lips in his own, kissing his slowly, surely, and sensually.  
After a few minutes the draw apart, searching for breath. Patroclus smiles shyly up at Achilles, eyes his under long, fluttering lashes. Achilles runs thumb along the jaw of his lover, echanted by the soft brown that reflects to the world.

 _"Vestri oculae fulsi ut astrum operor. (Your eyes shine as the stars do.)"_ He whispers, and his breath tickles Patroclus's face. Patroclus drinks in the face of his lover, hard lines and soft lips, bred for war, not love, but it seemed that Zeus had gifted them both. _"Post noctis, nē sit igitur sol nē luna nē stellae, quoniam nihil esse potest nisi quod attigimus aut vīdimus. (After tonight, let there be therefore no sun, no moon, no stars since nothing can exist except which we have touched or seen.)"_

Achilles smiled before laying his head atop Patroclus's. He could feel the breath against his throat from where Patroclus's head was nestled in his chest, his lips pressed into his neck, and his heart beat so wildly he was certain Patroclus could hear it, or feel it perhaps.

 _"Tibi sum (I am for you.)"_ A smile adorns Patroclus's face. His eyes shine mischievously, much like a child, and Achilles cannot, even as much as he tries, be upset with him. He let's out a short laugh and Patroclus can feel the rumble of it, deep in Achilles stomach, and he too starts to laugh. Their laughter is carried throughout the night, on wings of love. It echoes amongst the rocky cliffs, amongst the precipices below, and can be heard for many meters away.

They lay there, together, for many hours. For hours, and what seems like days, until the first wheels of the sun god's chariot begin to bleed into the sky again and the air begins to loose the chill that clung only for the night. It is apparent to Achilles that soon this will end, that their time spend on this cliff will cease, and that they must return to life as usual. He wishes only that it could last forever, that this could be eternal. He wishes that this is what sempiternal life would gift him, but he knows that even if he were to find himself in the islands of Elysium again and again, it would not compare

**Author's Note:**

> My Latin should be correct, considering I'm a Latin student, but if it isn't, please tell me!


End file.
